Waltz
by Erulasse Shadeslayer
Summary: She was well aware of a pair of eyes that were on her all night, and she had been avoiding them desperately. Just getting slightly too close to him made her heart stutter. Then the thing she had been dreading all night happened– Draco cut in to her dance.


**A/n: I really enjoyed writing this story, and it's my first HP fic so I hope you like it! Please let me know in your reviews and be honest!**

_You make me feel so... dumb_

Hermione Granger fought the urge to go looking for him. He doesn't even deserve a glance from her, yet he could hold her eyes longer than any other man. Despite the little voice in her head that kept telling her she needed to see him, she walked into the ballroom.

All night Hermione had been floating gracefully from man to man– and she charmed every one of them. Although none of them had been able to hold her interest, she was still enjoying herself. It was a ball, after all, how could she not? She danced and danced, her long, red ball gown floating with her, barely stopping for wine every now and then. She was well aware of a pair of eyes that were on her all night, and she had been avoiding them desperately. Just getting slightly too close to him made her heart stutter. Every time she was with Draco, he just made her feel so... dumb. And that was a feeling she had not had much experience with, being the know-it-all she is. It wasn't long before she made her first big mistake of the night. She gave up avoiding Draco's relentless stare after a drunk bachelor was trying to grope her as they danced. She looked over at Draco. With out missing a beat, he caught her hint and started making his was toward them.

_You turn around and make me wanna make you think I'm into you_

_An easy catch a perfect guy with perfect lines its nothing new_

Then the thing she had been dreading all night happened– Draco cut in to her dance with the bloke she had not put the effort into learning the name of.

He place his hand on her lower back and smiled seductively before turning to the bloke and politely asking, "May I cut in?" The man nodded and backed away. Malfoy took his place.

He slowly slid his hand across her back, bringing it to a stop at her waist, causing her to catch her breath. When he noticed, she could feel red-hot blood creeping up her neck.

"You look positively exquisite tonight, Ms. Granger." he whispered softly in her ear. She shuddered at the feeling of his breath on her ear.

Before she had a chance to respond, he spun her around, and pulled her back in, closer than before. Something about the confident smirk on his face triggered her own confidence. _I bet he thinks I'm so into him, doesn't he? Well, I guess playing along a little couldn't hurt. _She thought, her own smirk forming.

_I guess I'll let you have a little taste 'cause I have nothing here to lose_

_I guess if nothings better than this than I guess its better than nothing what you think I'll do?_

He was a good dancer, but she was better. She followed his lead with undeniable grace and poise, even he admired. He seemed to be catching on, so she decided to take her little game up a notch. He spun her again, but this time she was ready. When he pulled her back in, she whipped her right leg around his waist and slid her hand down his chest. For a moment a shocked expression crossed his face, but he quickly recovered. He kept his firm hold on her and dipped her back toward the floor.

_The more you play_

_hard to get_

_the more I think I could get into you_

He kept going farther and farther, checking her face for signs to stop. He held her bending all the way back, on the tip of her toes for several moments before snapping back up. There was a moment when their lips were mere centimeters apart. She tried to kiss him in the heat of the moment, but he turned his face to where she could only got the side of his neck. She was furious at him for not allowing her his lips, so she nipped at his neck and pressed herself into him, set on making him regret it. He stumbled, his knees weakening from her sensuality. She let her leg down, feeling accomplished at making the prince stumble, and they continued to waltz around the ball room in a similar state.

_the way you dance_

_then walk away_

_I cant believe you're getting me confused_

When he stopped dancing, she looked him curiously.

"What's wrong?" she murmured dizzily.

"I believe our dance is over, and it would a pity for me to deprive these other men your lovely company." he bowed out as she watched him until he disappeared completely into the crowd.

_you make me feel so... dumb_

She was left dumbfounded by Draco Malfoy. How dare he leave her like this? She stood there, in the middle of the dance floor for an entire song before she saw it her only option to go after him and headed off in the direction he left. Many a men stopped her, looking like they were going to ask her to dance, but she ignored them, determined to beat him. When she found him, he was dancing with a tipsy blonde girl. She rolled her eyes at the girls whimper as she asked to cut in. Draco accepted her offer with out another glance at the blonde, as was to be expected.

_you say don't worry baby I've got it all under control_

_and I'm like 'Yeah right you Casanova, I'm gonna waltz right over you're_

He held her closer this dance. She started trying to lead at first, in her hope to make him more nervous.

He leaned in to whisper, "Don't worry, baby. I've got it under control." against her ear.

"Save it, Malfoy. I'm going to. waltz. right. over you." she whispered back slowly, defining each syllable.

"We'll see about that." they continued dancing for a while before he stopped and wrapped both of his arms completely around her tiny waist, pulling her even closer.

_you play your petty games and I have to admit it's sorta kinda cute_

_but it won't be enough to make me fall in love with a shallow guy like you_

she waited with bated breath as he brought his face nearer to her own. Just when he got close enough to kiss her, she raised her hand and slapped him.

His eyes widened in shock and he chuckled menacingly, but other than that, he made no move to pull away.

She smiled, knowing she had won this round.

"Sorry, Malfoy. You're gonna have to work harder than that."

His only response was a deep chuckle, and he continued swinging her around the room.

_you're so naïve _

_if you believe_

_I'll fall under your spell just cause you snap_

"You know, Granger, you don't have to be so bloody stubborn all the time." he snapped at her, not even acknowledging the change of song, or that almost everyone in the room was staring at them.

She tried to pull away, afraid of what she would do if she continued dancing with him.

"You're not going anywhere."

_what's wrong with me?_

_Could you tell me please?_

_How did you ever manage to do that?_

Normally this was the point where she stomped on his foot, called him ferret, and walked away. Instead she let the anger simmer in her eyes for a bit, and continued dancing. This time, they both danced with a renewed passion. Everything else in the room had disappeared. Her gaze only left his when her spun her quickly around and brought her back, their bodies pressing together.

Halfway into the song, she couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed his hand and led him into the deserted corridor outside the ballroom. Understanding her purpose, he immediately threw her against the wall and kissed her.

He tried to pour all his feelings for her into the kiss, the lust, the need,and another feeling he had never been able to place.

His touch felt white hot against he skin. Heart beating out of her chest, blood coursing wildly through her veins, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed herself closer to him, trying to feel as much of him as she could.

"My room is just up these stairs." she whisper against his lips once they had finally parted far a breath.

He guided her backwards up the stairs as she trailed kisses down his jaw and nipped playfully at the bite mark on his neck she had left earlier.

When they arrived at her door, she tore herself away from his neck to unlock it. He continued trailing kisses down her neck until she was in her room, and he was a step outside.

He grabbed her little fingers that had been trying to unbutton his shirt and pull him into the room.

"Goodnight, Hermione." he smiled at her, and kissed her once more.

This kiss was unlike the last one. This was slow, and sweet. She felt his love for her through his mouth and the way his tongue eagerly, but gently caressed hers. But then, he backed away.

_You make me feel so... dumb_

Once again, she was left dumbfounded by him. She couldn't believe he was doing this to her again. Leaving her there, with no explanation. Just walking away.

"Draco!" she yelled.

"See you around, love." he backed away, his hands in his pockets, that damn smirk on his face. She wanted nothing more than to kiss it away, but she stayed, frozen in the doorway.

An hour or so later, Hermione walked back into the ball with all the dignity she could muster. She knew he wouldn't be here. He left after leaving her in the doorway, this she was sure of. But she was also sure that next time they crossed paths, she would be the one leaving him speechless.

**A/n: **

**Review questions!**

**I am working on putting more emotion into my stories. How did I do? Any advice?**

**Was it in character? How so/not?**

**What other songs do you think would make a good Dramione fic?**

**Please answer these in your review! And please review! I adore them together, and I know that she should be with Ron, but I been would have been so much more interesting if she would have gotten with Draco, don't you think?**


End file.
